Toddler Tales
by BlackLouie
Summary: It seems like Elise made a mistake and now it comes back to get her. When she finds a magic wand that turns the adult units into babies, she is forced to put up with their mess, but with the help of Xander and the other adults, she might be able to get through it.
1. Elise's Mistake

**This is my first Fire Emblem Fanfic. I just had to jump in and make one!**

Elise was in the garden prancing around when she tripped on something. Xander was watching her as he saw this, he came to her aid.

"Are you alright?" He reached out his hand to her.

"Yes Xander." Elise's cheerful smile caught his eyes. She was excited about the big celebration they were going to have with Hoshido for the first time in years.

"Why don't you go inside of the castle and get ready. Make sure that Leo cooks something." Xander patted her on the head. She then nodded and looked down at what she tripped on from earlier. It was a wand of some sort. Xander looked at her, he was wondering about the thing she was holding.

"Wait a second Elise, what is that in your hand?" Xander saw the long pink wand. It was glowing.

"I don't know, but it glows. Can I keep it?" Elise ask with a pouty look in her eyes. Xander rolled his eyes and then he smiled at her and keeled down to her level. He sighed.

"Fine, you can keep it. But if someone is looking for it, we have to return it." Xander keeled back up and headed towards his horse near the stables. He was going to meet up with Ryoma and talk about the celebration.

Mean while Elise was going to show everyone the new wand that she found when she was playing in the garden. When she opened the door, Corrin, Leo and Camilla were not having as much fun as it was intended. Elise didn't know what was going on. Leo was yelling at Camilla because of her mess in the kitchen and Corrin was trying to shush them so that they could get back to setting up the celebration.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Elise called as loud as she could. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at her.

"Hey there Elise, nothing is going on here..." Camilla slowly walked back a couple of steps, she didn't want to cause anymore trouble than she already has.

There was a knock on the door and Corrin ran to answer it. Leo decided to do the cooking while Corrin handled the Hoshido family. Xander was still at the castle with Ryoma. Corrin opened the door to see Takumi, Marth, Roy, Ike, Hinoka, Sakua, Hinata and Kaden.

"Hey there guys. Why did you come so early?" Corrin shyly asked. He was afraid that Takumi and Leo would start shit as usual.

"Well, Ryoma thought it would be a good idea..." Takumi muttered.

"Yeah, what he said." Hinoka sighed.

"Oh and we three are not from Hoshido..." Marth explained himself, Roy and Ike to Corrin.

"Well come on in, Leo is... Cooking..." Corrin grinned shyly. He let them in without even hiding anything. Elise was busy playing with her wand in her room. She waved it around. She even ran down stairs with it. As everyone was walking up the stairs, some glowing dust was already flying in the air as it landed on all of the visitors including Corrin.

* * *

Elise waved the wand in the kitchen while Leo was cooking, the dust covered him up too and he felt like he was becoming short. The stove was getting taller and everything was starting to look bigger than him.

"Yay! Hey Leo! Where did you go?" She was looking around.

"I'm right here!" Leo called to her as he quickly placed his hands over his mouth. Why did he sound like a little toddler? What was going on?

Then a toddler Takumi came into the kitchen and noticed that Leo was little as well.

"Hey Leo, what happened?" Takumi asked. He sounded as cute as ever. Elise picked them up, this made her worried...

"Oh no! How did this happen?" She panicked.

"Umm..." Leo and Takumi looked at each other and then at her.

"Well, let's go and get you guys up stairs! Maybe Flora can help!" Elise dropped the wand on the ground and ran to get Flora, leaving Leo and Takumi behind to argue. Corrin was on the stairs crying because he was turned into a baby and the others were also toddlers. Elise picked them all up and carried them to her room and locked them in there.

She found Flora in the basement of the castle sweeping the dungeon floors.

"Hey Elise what's wrong?" Flora asked.

"I need your help! The visitors and Corrin turned into toddlers. Well Corrin is a baby, but still you have to help me!" Elise almost cried, she didn't know what to do.

"Ok. Ok. Calm down, how did this happen?"Flora wondered.

"Well... All I was doing was waving a wand. But as I went into the kitchen I saw that Leo was a baby toddler!" Elise explained the story.

"So the rest of them are babies too? I think that wand was the cause of this mess." Flora replied, she was about to say something else when they heard the castle doors opening from upstairs.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Ryoma asked.

"Um... They all went out to a small hunting party!" Elise jumped into the center hall. Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"Why? We said we were coming..." Xander looked at Elise.

Then he heard a loud wail, it sounded like it was coming from Elise's room. Xander quickly walked up the stairs and opened the room door before Elise had the chance to hold him back.

"No!" Elise cried.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE! RYOMA GET YOUR ASS UP HERE WE GOT A PROBLEM!" Xander yelled from up stairs.

"Oh god!" He ran up the stairs and saw that everyone was turned into toddlers.

"Elise, where is that wand?" Xander asked her.

"I dropped it in the kitchen..." She sighed...

Now Flora, Elise, Xander and Ryoma had to deal with a lot of toddlers for a while... Until they find a cure to make them their older ages again...

* * *

A few weeks later...

A toddler Takumi and a toddler Leo were running around with magic sword markers. They were going to draw on the walls and make it messy. Ryoma told them not to touch Xander's magic sword markers, but Takumi wanted to draw and there was no paper left in the master bed room because they drew on them all.

A toddler Marth, Roy and Ike followed them. They wanted to draw on the walls too because they thought it would be funny and adorable. When they reached Xander's room, they started drawing on the walls. Leo drew a picture of Takumi with stink lines on top of his head. It read: "Takumi smells so bad!" And Takumi drew a picture of Leo with a tomato in his mouth and it read: "I got smelly tomato breath!" And then the two started yelling at each other as they threw markers at each other and one hit Roy in the eye. He started wailing.

"You hit my eye!" Roy rubbed it. Marth pulled Leo away from Takumi but Leo yelled and tackled Takumi down. Xander and Ryoma ran in to see what was going on. Elise and Flora were behind them.

"What in the hell is the yelling about?" Xander looked around the room and saw that the walls were drawn on.

"Who drew all over my room walls? I just had it painted!" Xander was angry.

"Well..." All of the toddlers threw the markers at Takumi and then Takumi chuckled and winked. He threw the marker over to Ryoma.

"Um... Ryoma did it!" Takumi pointed to his master.

"What!?"

"What!?"

"WHAT!?"

"RYOMA!" Ryoma turned to see an angry Xander, Elise and Flora walking towards him.

"It wasn't even me..." Ryoma backed away real fast...

What was going to happen to him?

All of the toddlers ran out of the room, they didn't want to know about Ryoma's beating.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **My first Fire Emblem Fanfic! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I loved writing it! :D**


	2. Toddler Madness

**Chapter 2 is here! Hope you all liked chapter 1 of this humorous fanfic. Those toddlers sure blamed Ryoma. I wonder what condition the poor man is in... Let's find out...**

The was a loud thump on the stairs as Takumi and Marth were riding down the stairs in a toy shopping cart. It was thumping hard on the stairs as they were coming down fast. Niles was supposed to be baby sitting the toddlers but he somehow found the wand and zapped himself with it by mistake and he turned into a toddler.

When the shopping cart rolled into the kitchen it banged into the fridge and they stopped. The cart rolled backwards a little bit. Ryoma heard the noise, but Xander kicked his ass so bad that he couldn't get out of bed up stairs, so the little ones were free to do whatever they wanted. Leo giggled as Roy was chasing him down the hall with more magic sword markers, they drew all over the kitchen walls and bathroom walls. Takumi laughed and leaped out of the toy shopping cart and joined Leo and Roy with drawing on the walls. Elise, Xander and Flora were out shopping at the market for the celebration.

Marth saw that Roy and Leo were drawing on more of the walls, Takumi drew huge picture of Roy and it read: "Ryoma was here!" And Roy drew a picture of Takumi or at least he tried too. But he didn't write any words above the drawing. He rather not waste too much time doing so.

Niles was running around with Ike and Kaden, they were tracking mud in the castle since they were able to sneak outside and play without anyone noticing. The place was getting messy. Finally there was a knock on the door as Xander opened it. He gasped and dropped the things they bought from the market to see that the castle was a mess, the walls were all marked on.

Takumi and Roy were upstairs as they placed the markers in Ryoma's hand and dashed down the stairs. Xander didn't notice that Takumi and Roy passed him. Leo tossed a marker on the stairs as he only drew on the bathroom walls while Roy snickered from below. He beckoned Leo to hurry down the stairs. Elise was cleaning mud off of Kaden and Ike. Niles was in need of a bath as Flora found the wand in the kitchen.

"I guess Niles messed with the wand as well..." Flora sighed.

"Flora! Can you help me get Niles into the bath tub! He's crying and giving me a hard time!" Elise called from the bathroom.

"Oh man... We've got trouble!" Flora ran into the bathroom to help her. Leo and Takumi were playing pranks on Marth finally. They got out some string and tied him up in it.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Marth giggled.

"We are tying you up!" Leo smiled.

"What's going on?" Kaden looked over and saw them.

"We are tying up Marth! Do you wanna help us?" Takumi asked, his smile was as cute as ever. Kaden nodded and ran over to Marth and tied his arms up.

Mean while, Hinoka and Sakua were playing with the toilet paper in the master bathroom. Xander looked into the bathroom and saw the two female toddlers in the bathroom playing with the roll of toilet paper. He ran in and picked them up.

"No! You two are not allowed to play with the toilet paper!" Xander carried them both downstairs. Then Corrin was heard crying upstairs in the bedroom were Ryoma was.

This is when Xander noticed more drawings on the castle walls. He looked at Ryoma's hands before going to get Corrin so he could stop crying.

"God damn it Ryoma! Stop acting like a toddler! Why are you drawing on the walls!?" Xander was angry. He quickly picked up Corrin and went down stairs to get a bucket and water with a towel. He brought it upstairs and walked over to the beat up Ryoma and told him to get up and clean the walls.

"Ok..." Ryoma's body ached as he got up and cleaned the walls. He hated the ages of the units and his very own best warrior, Takumi. He didn't realize how immature toddlers could be. He cleaned the walls from top to bottom. Xander took his magic sword markers and hid them elsewhere so that Ryoma or the toddlers couldn't reach them anymore.

Finally, once all of the toddlers were downstairs in one area on pillows, Xander was able to talk to them.

"You all have been very rude today, you all made a mess! Takumi, you keep on riding down the stairs on that toy shopping cart we bought so that you can pretend to shop because kids get bored. You are also teaching it to Marth in which he's getting it from you! This all has to stop! The celebration will start in a couple days now. So we must keep this castle clean!" Xander spoke. The toddlers were getting very tired as Leo was the first one to let a yawn and then Roy did. Ike did afterwards and so on. Takumi fell on his back on the pillow he sat on and fell asleep. The others did the same. Corrin was finally asleep in Xander's arms.

Xander sighed and left them there and he took Corrin upstairs to place him in his crib. Elise and Flora finished Bathing Niles and dried him off. He was getting sleepy too as they took him upstairs and placed him in the crib next to Corrin.

"So do you think they learned a lesson?" Flora asked.

"If they don't I will spank them." Xander growled. Ryoma was finally finished with washing the walls. All of the markered drawings were gone. Xander smiled at this and lifted Ryoma fom his spot.

"You did good Ryoma. Thanks for cleaning my walls, but if you do this one more time, your eyes won't be working for a week." Xander's tone changed a bit. Ryoma gulped and ran back into the bedroom and lied back down. He wasn't going to do anything to make the other guy upset.

* * *

It was around nighttime...

Takumi was still asleep until he let out a yawn. He looked around and everyone was asleep. He quietly snuck around the castle and tiptoed up the stairs. He already knew where Xander was hiding the magic sword markers as he climbed up the cabinets and got one out. He drew a picture of Ryoma on the wall with stink lines on top of his head and it read: "I cleaned your walls and found your markers! Xander is a stinky smart ass like me! Ha ha ha!" And then he snapped the cap back on the marker and placed it back up in the cabinets. The next day Ryoma was going to get it again. Takumi giggled at the thought of it.

* * *

The next day, it was shopping day again. This time Xander was going to take the toddlers with him. Even Hinata was going. Even though he doesn't make any messes, it wouldn't be fair that everyone else was going. Xander woke up and slowly got out of bed. Ryoma was next to him, he was still asleep. Xander shook him awake and Ryoma opened one eye.

"What?" He asked.

"Get up, we are doing more shopping and you are going to come so that you can help us with these crazy toddlers." Xander replied.

"Fine..." Ryoma grunted and got out of bed. His body ached like hell,but he got up anyway and decided to get dressed.

Xander walked down the stairs to see another drawing on the wall. He got so furious that he climbed back up the stairs and kicked Royma in the back, knocking the breath out of him.

"What... Did I do!?" Ryoma was finally able to speak.

"Why in the hell did you draw on the wall and how in the fuck did you find the markers? I hid them from you!" Xander shook Ryoma.

"I swear! I'm not drawing on the walls! It could be the little ones, but it's not even me!" Ryoma was scared. He wanted Xander to stop treating him like dirt. Xander then froze and realized that an adult man wouldn't be dumb enough to draw on the walls.

"Alright... I will talk to the little ones..." Xander grumbled. He stomped down the stairs which woke up the little ones. Takumi yawned and sat up, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked up at Xander cutely.

"Good morning Xander!" Takumi smiled.

"I'm not very happy right now. EVERYONE GET THE HELL UP!" Xander yelled. It didn't wake up Corrin because he was upstairs sleeping in his crib with Niles.

All of the toddlers woke up and saw an angry Xander standing in front of them.

"What is it?" Ike asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, I was dreaming!" Hinoka hissed a bit.

"Why can't we get a break!?" Roy was upset. He was tired from running around yesterday.

Kaden didn't say anything and Hinata and Sakua were playing around a bit before they heard Xander speaking again.

"I'm only going to ask this a couple times... Who is drawing on the walls?" Xander was a bit angry and upset.

"Well... Ryoma had the markers..." Takumi was the first one to speak up.

"Why would Ryoma do this shit?" Xander asked the little toddler with long pale brown hair.

"Well, I saw him do it." Leo spoke up.

"Yeah, he is the only one that knows where your markers are, and plus we always asked you about using the markers." Roy also added.

"Well, that is true, you all have asked me to use the markers a few weeks ago. And you all don't know where I place them..." Xander was in deep thought.

"Trust us, we would never draw on these wonderful walls." Hinoka grinned. She wasn't going to let Roy, Takumi, and Leo get spanked from drawing on the walls.

"Fine. Whatever, I will talk to Ryoma about it and toss those markers away if he keeps it up." Xander walked back upstairs to get dressed and get ready to take everyone shopping. Leo and the others yawned and fell back to sleep. They were really out of it.

* * *

Around 10 AM all of the toddlers were up and dressed, they were all ready to go shopping. Xander placed the magic sword markers in the dungeon room where no one could find them. Not even the toddlers would find them and use them. Ryoma was waiting with the young ones by the door. Finally Elise and Flora were ready. They came down stairs and saw Xander and Ryoma standing at the door waiting.

"Okay, are we all ready?" Xander asked.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted. They all left the castle and locked the door. Leo was being held by Xander while Takumi was being held by Ryoma.

"Why are you holding us?" Leo asked. He was annoyed. Takumi enjoyed being held.

"Because I know you and Takumi will argue, it's best to hold you both back from hurting each other." Ryoma answered his question. Leo let out a hump sound while Takumi laughed and giggled.

"Shut it!" Leo snapped.

"Leo, we are not going to the market to start things, we are going to shop for more celebration decorations." Elise reminded him.

"Fine..." Leo rolled his eyes and looked ahead.

Once they were at the market all of the toddlers were going crazy they were running around the place. Kaden was near an ice cream cart while Hinata and Hinoka were looking at dolls. Sakua and Ike were running around. They were trying to play tag with the adults. It was very crowded at the market due to the celebration. Xander and Ryoma lost all of them including Niles. They only had Leo and Takumi with them. Corrin was being held by Elise. Roy and Marth were with Niles. They were trying to sneak and steal candy from one of the carts. Roy was able to steal 3 candy canes as the shopkeeper didn't notice them steal a thing.

Xander wand Ryoma were lost in the crowd of villagers as they found Hinoka and Hinata. He told them to come along and stop running around. Takumi and Leo were amused, they kept on laughing when they saw the others doing silly stuff.

"Stop laughing you two! It isn't even funny!" Ryoma groaned, it was going to be a long day at the market... Kaden and Sakua were tossing a ball from one of the shops around, the ball was hitting most of the costumers and it was making them mad. Finally Flora found them and picked them up.

"You two are causing so much trouble, come with me..." Flora carried them to Xander and Ryoma.

"I found them. Now we need to find Marth, Ike and Roy. Niles too..." Flora placed the two toddlers in a shopping cart.

"No fair! We want to run around and explore!" Niles called.

"Nothing is fair!" Leo snickered.

"Shut up blonde guy!" Niles held out a toy sword at him.

"You know that's fake right?" Leo laughed. Takumi laughed along as well. He thought everything was funny.

"Takumi is laughing at me..." Niles sniffled.

"Takumi stop it and Leo, keep your mouth shut!" Xander told them.

"Sorry..." Both toddlers had a pouty look on their faces. Takumi always loved to laugh.

Finally all of the toddlers including Marth, Ike and Roy were found. When they were done getting the last things needed for the celebration, they went back home. Leo wanted to say something else but he let out a yawn. He was tired, even though Xander was holding him the whole time. Leo was placed on a pillow in the living room and he fell asleep within a minute.

Takumi didn't feel tired but he was bored. Xander gave him a train set to keep him busy while the other toddlers were playing with blocks. Kaden decided to take a nap as well as he rested next to Leo. Marth and Roy were stacking blocks up while Ike kicked them down, they giggled and continued playing with the blocks. Elise was giving Hinoka a bath this time. Hinoka gave Elise a hard time, she was trying to get out of the tub but she was getting pushed back in. Elise washed her down with soap and finally rinsed her off. When she was all clean, the water was drained and she was dried off.

Elise dressed up Hinoka in toddler PJ's.

* * *

"Ryoma, why are the toddlers saying that you drew on the walls?" Xander started to ask.

"I'm telling you, those toddlers are drawing on the walls..." Ryoma growled.

"Leo and the others informed me that they saw you." Xander sighed.

"Well..." Ryoma looked away from Xander. Xander left the marker thing alone since Ryoma was getting so defensive. He decided that since he hid he markers, no one will find them. So why ask Ryoma about it so much?

"Hey Xander!" It was Elise.

"Yes?" Xander looked back.

"We have another toddler to take care of..." Elise was a bit stunned.

"Oh no... Who is it?" Xander sighed.

"Odin..." Elise sighed out.

"Oh great! We already have Niles and now we must deal with Odin!" Xander banged on the wall. Ryoma didn't like the sound of Odin being turned into a toddler either which means that Odin touched the wand and zapped himself as well.

Flora brought up the little Odin. Odin yawned and was asleep.

"Well at least he's tired out already. Getting zapped must have done that to him..." Ryoma snickered.

"Well, I guess we will have to really find a cure after this celebration. For now, we only have a day until then..." Xander was lost. He didn't know what to do, he looked at Flora, Elise and Ryoma for an answer. But they felt lost too. They didn't know what would cure the toddlers and change them back into adult units. Finally Flora thought of an idea.

"What if we travel to Azama he might be able to tell us a cure." Flora thought about it.

"He's way up in the mountain range now, he's healing a tribe, I don't think he can cure toddler syndrome." Xander face palmed, but Flora held his hand. Elise did too.

"Xander it is our only hope..." Elise looked into his eyes.

Xander looked at them for a while and then he sighed.

"Fine, we will all travel and get Azama to help. If he cannot, then we need to a better way to cure them and turn them all back into adults." Xander smiled a bit and agreed with the plan. He wanted them all to act like warriors again.

 **To be Continued...**

 **Thanks for reading guys! I will be sure to update this one when I can! ^w^**


	3. School Time And A Lost Unit

**Sorry for the wait... Chapter 3 is here! Enjoy!**

The next day, Ryoma woke up, he was hearing a lot of yelling from all of the toddlers down stairs. Corrin was still in his crib sleeping, Niles was downstairs yelling at Leo and Takumi because they were drawing pictures of him on the wall. Ryoma saw this and tried to go back up stairs to get Xander about it but Takumi signaled Odin to dump water on the stairs. The water ran down the stairs as Ryoma slipped and bumped his chin on the stairs. Leo was laughing so hard that he bumped into Hinoka. She threw a marker at him.

"Watch it!" She hissed.

"Sorry..." Leo looked down at his feet. Takumi was running upstairs to tell Xander what Ryoma was doing to the walls when he clearly was the one that drew all over them along with Roy and Leo. Marth only watched with Kaden from downstairs. They were sneaking around the kitchen taking cookies that Flora and Elise made for the celebration that day. Azama was supposed to be there, but he had sick people to heal. Xander and Ryoma were supposed to visit him to ask about the want that Elise found.

When Takumi reached Xander's room he jumped on him. Xander jolted up and realized that it was only Leo's rival. He let out a long sigh and then he asked Takumi what he wanted.

"What do you need, Takumi?" Xander asked, looking a bit dazed.

"Well... Ryoma drew all over the walls down stairs and he made a mess on the stairs. He poured water on them so that we all could trip!" Takumi sounded upset, like he was going to cry. Xander quickly got out of bed and saw that water was all over the stairs and Odin was trying to walk down them. Xander picked up Odin and got over to Ryoma. Ryoma was holding both Roy and Leo and they had markers in their hands. Xander looked over a Takumi and squinted his eyes. He looked a bit stern.

"What is really going on here?" He asked Takumi. Takumi chuckled.

"Well..." Takumi politely rolled his eyes at Xander.

"No, enough with this whole, well thing!" Xander was furious at the mess.

Flora and Elise were trying to clean up the kitchen, they even saw Kaden and Marth eating the cookies they made.

"No!" Flora took the cookies from them. Marth's eyes started to tear up and so did Kaden's.

"Um... Don't cry..." Elise picked up Marth while Flora picked up Kaden. They rocked them back and forth. Marth yawned and so did Kaden.

They both heard Takumi yelling, Leo and Roy were yelling too.

"We didn't mean to draw on the walls! We were just bored!" Takumi explained.

"Yeah, but blaming Ryoma? Your own brother! You should know better!" Xander placed Takumi on his knees and pulled down his pants. Takumi knew it was coming. Leo was going to be spanked by Ryoma and Roy wasn't going to get any punishments because he really wasn't doing much of it as the other two were.

"Please don't hit me in the butt Xander I'm sorry!" Takumi started crying.

"Yeah! We won't do it again!" Leo cried too.

"Well? Should we?" Ryoma turned and asked Xander before their whips touched their asses.

"Hmmm... Fine..." He pulled Takumi's pants back up.

Ryoma did the same with Leo.

"Okay, you both will not get spanked, but the next time you lie and try to blame Ryoma about the markers again, you will be spanked." Xander placed Takumi down as the little toddler ran off in fear and hid behind a pillar. Leo did the same.

"What happened, why didn't Xander believe us this time Leo? What did you do?" Takumi was a bit upset at Leo.

Leo sighed and looked at Takumi for a while until he finally spoke.

"Okay, so while you went up stairs after having Odin trip Ryoma, he got up and saw that Roy and I were drawing on the walls and he picked us up while we held onto the markers." Leo explained, he gave Takumi a long look and then he peeked from behind the pillar to see that Odin was being carried upstairs. Xander was furious at him for pouring water on the stairs.

"Xander! Ryoma poured water on the stairs! It wasn't even me!" Odin was in tears.

"Tell it to the judge you little brat!" Xander growled.

Flora and Elise followed Ryoma and Xander upstairs.

"We are both sorry about his morning, we woke up and the little ones were just being messy..." Flora bowed down with Marth in her arms.

"No no... Don't worry about it. Toddlers will be toddlers..." Xander sighed and told Odin to sit in the corner and stare at the wall. Odin argued at first and then he calmed down and stared at the wall while sitting down. He didn't say anything else. Xander nodded and grinned a bit.

"Ryoma, I'm sorry for beating you up..." Xander felt guilt tug at his shoulders finally.

"No harm done..." Ryoma grumbled a bit, he was very frustrated at the fact that they all had to deal with toddlers until the problem could be solved.

"You know, maybe we should take them to school." Elise came up with an idea.

"Like enroll them in schools for learning? But what's the point in that? We just need to turn them back into adults!" Xander replied, he wasn't so happy about that idea at all.

"Well, do you want them to make more messes? Sakua and Hinata are good toddlers but even at that, we cannot risk them ruining the castle while we are gone 24/7." Flora explained the situation.

Xander pondered about the idea for a long time, he walked down stairs to see that all of the toddlers were taking a nap. Leo and Takumi were sleeping together peacefully. Takumi was on top of Leo. Marth, Ike and Roy were sleeping together as well, with Roy sleeping on top of Ike. He sighed and turned to face Flora and Elise.

"Fine, we will enroll them in a school until we reach Azama so that he could fix this all." Xander sighed at them. He then gave them a small smile.

"Yay!" They both cheered.

* * *

Later that day...

Xander was on his horse with the little ones.

"Why are you taking us to school?" Leo asked.

"Because you all cannot be here by yourselves anymore. Even Takumi..." Xander looked at Takumi. Takumi noticed this and looked away. He knew Xander was going to give him a lot of looks because of what he caused. He drew on the walls, he started a lot of shit with Leo and fought over things with Marth or Ike. Hinoka placed her small hand on his shoulder. This made Takumi smile. Niles and Odin were singing an annoying song on their way to school.

Xander was getting a bit annoyed but he let them sing, it was better than hearing them cry. Flora and Elise were left at the castle to take care of Corrin. Corrin couldn't go to school because he was a small baby.

Once they were across the forest, an area far from their castle, they were in front of a school. The name of the school was Prince Present Kindergarten. Xander thought the name of the school was a bit rushed, but it was a newly built school for toddlers and kids of ages 3 and up.

Xander had enrolled them by signing forms so the only step he had to do was bring the kids in. Takumi ran to the door and tried to open it but the handles were too high up. Xander opened the door for all of the toddlers and they ran inside like they were wild horses. Xander face palmed and walked in. A nice young lady wearing a cute dress was at the desk. She looked up at Xander.

"Hello there sir, are these the little ones?" She asked.

"Yes, they have been enrolled in one of the classes, I believe Ms Rodin's class." Xander explained. He was a bit tired of the little ones destroying the castle everyday now. He was going to be happy they were going to be watched at all times.

"Ok. Let me take the kids to her and you can go home. We will send someone out to get you when the kids are done with class." The nice young lady had the little toddlers follow her. Takumi turned to Xander and stuck his tongue out at him. He couldn't believe that he was going to be in school. He wanted to draw on walls so bad, maybe he could do it here...

"So you kids are going to be in Ms Rodin's class. She will be teaching you." The young lady spoke to them finally. She was a sweet lady and wanted them to be on their best behavior.

"Takumi, I'm not liking this one bit..." Leo growled.

"I know, but we have to act nice for her." Takumi sighed. They were in the classroom and the first thing they saw was toys! They all ran wild as Takumi found some markers and started drawing on the walls. The young lady kept on looking at Roy, she was too busy to notice what Takumi was doing. She left the classroom to get back to work at her desk. Leo was playing with a set of tiny figures while Hinoka and Hinata were chasing each other around the room. The teacher wasn't in yet. Niles and Odin were play fighting while Kaden and Marth were helping Roy build up a fort made of blocks. Sakua and Ike were playing with toy microphones they were trying to sing a song.

When the teacher came in she saw that all of the toddlers were going wild, she sighed and yelled out the word: STOP!

Everyone stopped what they were doing, except for Takumi, he was drawing a picture of Xander on the wall. Ms Rodin saw this and snatched the marker from him. Takumi whimpered a bit.

"Hey! I was drawing!" He cried a bit.

"Not on my walls! Now I have to get clean up services to wipe up that mess you drew on the wall!" She huffed.

"Can we play some more?" Roy asked.

"Well, not right now. Right now I want you all to sit down and I shall hand you out some activity sheets." Ms Rodin grabbed some paper and handed them out a sheet. It had some reading activities on them. She wanted them to work.

"We cannot read..." Kaden spoke finally.

"Yes, you can read! Do the work!" Ms Rodin called to him.

"Aww..." Kaden whined.

"Don't worry. When we finish this, I have an idea." Takumi whispered in his ear.

"Okay." Kaden grinned. Niles and Odin were drawing all over their work sheets while Marth and Roy were doing theirs. Ike and Sakua were singing while doing the work. Leo and Hinoka were goofing off as they started playing with the little legos in the room. Ms Rodin took away the toys from Leo and Hinoka. She told them to work and stop playing around.

Leo was a bit angry that he had to work. He's been to school. He didn't want to be in a school because of what Elise did to him. That wand she found was a big mistake. A big mistake that made them go through what they are going through right now. He wanted to escape from this school, he didn't have the time to work anymore.

"Teacher, can I use the bathroom? I have to pee!" Leo raised his little hand.

"Yes you may, but make sure you come back!" She warned him.

"I will come back!" Leo snickered. He ran down the hall and past the bathroom, he was going to run back to the castle and hang out with Elise and Flora. Xander and Ryoma were probably getting ready to go on their trip to Azama.

He was about to leave the school when someone picked him up. It was that young lady who took them to Ms Rodin's class. She was very calm about what Leo was doing.

"So where do you think you're going? You are certainly not going to leave are you?" She asked.

"Well, I needed some air, I have breathing issues." Leo lied.

"Aw... Poor thing... Fine, let's take you outside. I guess that smell of food from the lunch hall is getting to you." The young lady took Leo outside and let him take in the air. When she wasn't looking, Leo made a run for it, he ran deep into the forest and tried to find the castle. He tripped over a small rock and fell.

"Damn!" Leo cursed, he got up slowly and sat down next to a tree. The young lady would get someone to find him soon if he didn't keep running. He was also getting hungry as it was a bit too late for him to go back, if he started going back to the school, he would miss class and Xander might be already there to pick up Takumi and the others. Leo sighed and got back up, he walked down the path and started looking for something he could eat.

* * *

Mean while in Prince Present Kindergarten...

Takumi was waiting for Leo while he finished his reading activity sheet. Ms Rodin was getting really worried about Leo, she was about to leave the classroom and go to the bathroom to check on him, but the young lady ran into her.

"Oh my! Regan what happened?" Ms Rodin was worried about her.

"The little one with blonde hair is gone! He wanted to go outside to get fresh air because he has breathing issues! I turn away for one second and he's gone! It's like he ran off or someone took him!" Regan panicked. The nice young lady was looking everywhere for Leo.

"Ok. Calm down Regan, I'm sure Leo isn't too far..." She looked outside, she didn't see him.

"Everyone, stay here. I'm going to look for Leo." Ms Rodin walked outside of the school. She was looking near the playground area and then she looked a bit in the forest. Not knowing what could be out there, she turned back and went back inside of the school and told everyone the bad news.

"Everyone, Leo has gone missing. I don't know where he is, but he has gone missing." Ms Rodin didn't know what else to do.

"Can't you send out a search party?" Marth asked.

"We could but that would cost us money." Regan sighed.

"We can't let anything happen to Leo!" Hinoka was worried, she didn't like Leo as much, but she didn't want anything to happen to him either. She looked back at Takumi, she could tell that he was upset about Leo being gone.

"Where could he have gone?" Takumi asked himself.

"Takumi, it will be alright, I will send out the search party since we have no other options." Ms Rodin ran outside and got on her horse, she was going to get help from the guards of the castle near by.

Regan watched Ms Rodin ride away on her horse. Another teacher came out from one of the other classrooms and saw Ms Rodin leave.

"Hey? Isn't Ms Rodin off around 3 PM?" The male teacher asked.

"Well, we lost one of the students... He got lost." Regan replied.

"Oh no..." He turned away from her and thought.

"Are you okay Mr. Barton?" Regan asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just don't know how this happened..." Mr. Barton replied, he turned to the little ones.

"Sir, Leo did say he was going to the bathroom. Was he planning to escape?" Takumi asked.

"That could have been the case." Mr. Barton looked at Takumi and patted his head.

"Well, we need him to be found! Otherwise Xander will be furious! He might spank all of us for letting Leo run away from school!" Hinoka butted in on the conversation.

"Listen, let's all get you guys back to class and we can discuss this matter later." Mr. Barton was going to take over for Ms Rodin since he let his students out around 1 PM. Before they all got there, Takumi sat down and looked at the ground, he wanted to draw on the walls but if Leo was really missing, he couldn't find it in his heart to make a mess on the walls as usual.

* * *

Mean while...

Leo was running, he was getting lost, tired and hungry, he wasn't even near the castle. He wasn't even near any buildings, he got himself lost. If he would have stayed in school, he would have been okay. But now he was lost.

"Where am I?" Leo looked around, he didn't know where else to go as he sat down near a tree. Xander would be really upset that he is missing. Ryoma wouldn't probably care as he was getting a bit tired of them all. Including his own brother that would frame him for drawing on the walls.

* * *

Back at the castle...

Xander was waiting for Ryoma. He was getting packed for their journey up to the mountains to see Azama.

"I'm ready! Let's head out!" Ryoma called to Xander.

"Now now... Hold on. Elise, when the kids are ready to be picked up from school a man on a horse will come I believe. You and the rider will go to the school and pick up the toddlers. Flora, I need you to make sure that you tell everyone at the celebration that we are out for a while. The celebration must continue without us this year." Xander explained.

"I will do my best Xander." Flora bowed down.

"I will too." Elise also bowed down.

"Good. Come on Ryoma, let's go." Xander beckoned Ryoma over to him. They both left the castle. Flora and Elise waved to them. When Flora turned to her left, she noticed a woman on a horse was coming towards them, almost trampling her.

That person was...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **For those reading this, thank you! Reviews are also welcome, please do not use cuss words in your review if you have nothing nice to say. Thank you. Chapter 4 is coming soon.**


	4. Poor Leo

**This is chapter 4! I hope you like it! Enjoy! Sorry if it was late, I was busy with work and such! ^w^**

Leo tried to retrace his steps. He then stood up, looking around at the trees, he heard some voices coming near by. It was two guards. Leo hid behind a tree, he was hearing their conversation.

"So you know how we can get rich?" One of the guards asked.

"By stealing from those Norihan Schums!" The other guard replied.

"Yes. They would be broke and us guards will be rich! Also have you've seen Roy and Marth? Lyn has been worried sick about them." The first guard asked.

The other guard shrugged. Leo carefully tried to get up without making any sounds but a sick cracked from under his foot. The guards turned to see a young Leo in front of them.

"Who are you?" One of the guards asked.

"Can you help me get home?" Leo asked, he was a bit scared of the guards. They gave him a sly look.

"Home? Where do you live son?" One of the guards asked, he was wearing golden armor. The other guard was wearing silver armor and a green cape, they both picked up Leo and laughed.

"So, where do you live?" The guard in silver armor asked.

"I live near a castle called um... Martin Castle!" Leo blurted out loud.

He wasn't going to let the guards know where he really lived since he heard everything they were saying. They both looked at the young blonde tolder and then at each other for a little while.

"Well, kid, we do know that you have been hearing our conversation. And you are wearing armor of a Norihan..." The guard in gold armor snickered. Leo flinched a bit, he wasn't going to get out of the guard's grasp so easily.

"Oh and you are coming with us. There is no way we are letting you go." The guard in silver armor laughed. Leo wanted to cry but he couldn't, a few tears escaped his eyes and fell into the grass. The gleaming tear drops making the ground sparkle.

The guards carried Leo away and into their town. Waiting for their chance to tell their king about what they've found. Leo was calm about his capture, but he wanted to go back home and tell the others what he heard.

* * *

Mean while...

The lady on the horse was Ms Rodin!

Flora was on the ground ducking for dear life while Elise didn't even know what was going on. She looked at the women riding the horse. She was confused to why she would be in so much in a hurry. When the horse skidded to a halt, it turned towards Flora. Ms Robin climbed down from the horse and walked over to Elise and Flora. She had that concerned look as always when her students escaped from the school.

"I've got some terrible news!" Ms Rodin began.

"What is the bad news?" Flora was very concerned about what she had to say.

"Well... You know one of the littles ones? Well... Cute little Leo escaped from the school! I turned my back for one second and he was gone! He probably went into the forest somewhere!" Ms Robin panicked.

"Oh no! Trouble!" Flora gasped.

"We've got to find them!" Elise ran off.

"Wait! Wait!" Ms Rodin was trying to go after her on her horse. Flora jumped on Ms Rodin's horse and they were off! They rode through the forest as they caught up to Elise.

"Oh no... If Xander and Ryoma get back from their trip to Azama's we're are done for!" Elise panicked. Flora sighed as Ms Rodin looked at a map that she kept at the side of her dress. It was tucked in a ribbon.

"Well, Leo could be anywhere." Ms Rodin was looking at her map.

"I wonder where he could have gone..." Flora was thinking, Elise was looking around. She noticed a few people on horses passing by, she walked up to them and their mounts stopped moving at once.

"Oh hey there, do you need help?" A man on his mount asked.

"Well, we've lost a kid and we need help. Do you have any idea where he went?" Elise asked the man.

The man gave her a confused pondering look and gave out his finest answer, it wasn't going to be the answer that Elise was hoping for, but it was worth a try.

"No, I have not seen a young kid around these parts for sometime now. What did he look like?" The man explained.

"Well, he wears dark armor and a half cape. He had a book, but he doesn't have it with him now and he has blonde hair." Elise explained to him what Leo looked like.

"Can I get a name?" The man asked, his mount couldn't wait to move any longer. The other guy's mount was getting too nervous around Elise and her company.

"His name is Leo." Eilse answered.

"Leo? Leo? Nope, I have not seen Leo around these parts." The man finally gave them his final answer.

"Oh... Well, sorry if we wasted your time..." Elise sighed...

"Oh no... Maybe you should keep on looking. Maybe Leo is waiting for you. When kids get lost, they know when to stay put." The man patted Eilse's head.

"Right." Elise's frown turned upside down in a heart beat and she ran ahead with Ms Rodin and Flora coming along from behind.

"Thank you!" Flora called to the man.

"You're welcome!" The man shouted back. He was then off and the other mount started to feel safe and comfortable as it moved on. The man's horse followed the dragon.

"So where do we look next?" Ms Rodin asked.

"Well..." Flora started to suggest a place to search for the young toddler.

* * *

At the castle...

Takumi and his group were back at the castle. The guy that brought them home was told about Leo's situation. Hinoka and Hinata were worried about Leo. Takumi was really worried, he loved drawing on the walls with him but now, he couldn't see himself drawing on any of the castle walls. Corrin was with Flora and Elise since they had to search for Leo with Ms Rodin.

Kaden and Niles started fighting while Odin watched, he was cheering or Niles. But they were told to stop by Takumi. He hated to hear them argue over stupid things. Camilla was at the door, she opened it and noticed the young toddlers. She picked up Roy and Marth. Ike wanted to be picked up but Sakura shoved him.

"Now now, no shoving." Camilla looked at Sakura and tried to pick her up but she had to put Marth down. Marth walked over to Takumi and stood there. She opened the doors and a lot of running toddlers came into the rooms. Niles was running upstairs with Odin, they were horse playing. They were all acting the same as usual accept for Takumi, he was very worried about Leo. Hinoka and Hinata were worried, but they also wanted to horse play as well. They started drawing on the walls with magic sword markers again.

Camilla was trying to calm them all down but Roy was crying for some reason and Marth was too busy playing hide and seek with Kaden.

"Oh man... I'm stuck with the little ones today.." Camilla sighed.

* * *

At the western castle...

The guards brought in a crying Leo. The little one was wailing his lungs out, he didn't want to be in their place. He wanted to be at home with Takumi and the others. Even though Takumi doesn't live in Norhrian. He wanted to be with Xander, Camilla, Corrin and Elise.

"Hush up! Maybe if you stayed out of the way, you wouldn't be here..." The gold armored guard hissed.

"He's not gonna quit crying unless we get him to stop somehow." The silver guard replied. He was holding Leo in the first place. He held Leo like a baby now. Leo stopped crying for a bit when he held him that way.

"Well now... He's fine..." The gold armored gaurd chuckled a bit.

"I guess he likes being held that way, or..." He was about to finish his sentence when he heard a little yawn come out of Leo's mouth. Leo was getting sleepy and very grumpy from being up for a while.

"I guess it's his bed time." The silver armored guard took Leo into a room upstairs of the western castle and placed him on a twin sized bed, he wrapped him up with blankets and then left the room, closing the door softly and slowly.

"He's asleep now. He ain't going back to Norihan. He's going to be with us for a little while." The silver armored guard snickered.

"Hm... Maybe we can have him trained..." The gold armored guard thought.

"Yes, he shall be trained to be a western archer!" The silver armored guard laughed.

* * *

Mean while up in the mountains...

Xander was on is horse while Ryoma walked by his side. They were near a town where they both needed to rest really quick. Ryoma ordered a drink at the hotel while Xander ordered full room service.

"Do you think Flora and Elise have the little ones under control. It's late." Ryoma wondered as he looked at Xander.

"I think so. She needs to spank Leo and Takumi if they draw on the walls again." Xander replied, he wasn't very amused about going to see Azama, they could be doomed. Ryoma rested the wand that Elise found on a desk. He had the top end of it covered in plastic so that the dust from it didn't go flying around.

"Well, if they draw on the walls, I will have their butts turned red." Ryoma laughed. Xander laughed as well.

Both of them finally settled down. Room service came into the room with sea food. Ryoma wanted the lobster but Xander took it.

"We can split it..." Xander started cutting the lobster with his sword. Ryoma crossed his arms and waited while Xander made equal cuts of the lobster. He passed two halves to his rival. He took the other halves.

They started dining on the sea food for a while. When they finished eating, room service came into the room just in time to carry out the dishes and the napkins they've used. After they ate, they both got undressed and took showers. Then they headed off to bed tat night.

* * *

In Norihan...

Camilla was taking a nap, the toddlers were sleeping too. Takumi finally woke up with a yawn, he looked at the walls, it had drawings of Kaden and Sakura on them with teasing side notes. Takumi's eyes started to water as he felt like crying. He missed Leo since earlier that day.

He finally couldn't hold back his tears, he let out his high pitched wails and cried. This woke up Camilla. She looked aroud frantically trying to get back into her senses.

"Who! What! Where!?" She called out as she finally saw Takumi crying. She picked him up.

"Shh... You'll wake up the others. What's wrong little one?" Camilla asked.

"I-I miss... Leo..." He whimpered and dug his face into her boobs.

"Ah I see... Don't worry... I'm sure the others will find him. I miss him too..." Camilla sighed. He has been watching the toddlers since day one and was hidden from view because she didn't want Elise turning her into a toddler.

"Will we see Leo tomorrow?" Takumi asked, his pouty face looking at hers.

"Yes... Yes you will... I hope..." Camilla was worried.

She placed Takumi down, who let out a yawn and lied down to sleep. He was sleeping next to Marth since he felt comfortable with him. Hinoka was a pain to sleep with since she would kick him in her sleep. He hated to be kicked.

Leo was somewhere... What they did know was one thing... He was in another castle at a different location!

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Leo Returns!

**Chapter 5 anyone? Okay! ^w^**

At the other castle...

Leo woke up late that night. The guards were all outside keeping intruders out. Leo slipped off the high bed and feel on his bottom real hard. Leo didn't wail or cry though, he was more in a panic as he looked around slowly for an escape.

He heard the sound of foot steps as he got closer to the door and placed his head against it, trying to listen. It was the voice of a female.

"Hey! What are you guys doing? I wanted you to guard the other room. This room is forbidden." Leo heard the female scolding two guards.

Then he heard the sound of running. He took his head away from the door and focused on trying to make a run for it himself. Leo looked up at the window, no glass was protecting it. It must have been broken years ago.

Leo was puzzled on how he was going to get up to the broken window. He looked around some more and found a ladder, it was too big as he was too young to carry it. But he knew he could push it to the window if it was against the wall. He walked over to the huge ladder and pushed it into the wall. It made a loud noise which caused him to freeze and listen for foot steps. None came, so he continued to push the ladder against the wall.

"Just a little more..." Leo thought to himself. Once the ladder was positioned under the window at the right spot, he started climbing as fast as he could, his little legs were tired. Being a toddler was no fun to him. As reached the top, he climbed onto the window sill and saw how high up he was.

"Oh god... I was on the top floor? Crap! Well I can't jump, I can die from jumping at this height!" Leo said to himself as he suddenly squinted his eyes, he was able to see a stream of water from above to the right. He moved inches to the right.

"If I can jump into the water, I will be safe..." Leo was ready to jump. As he jumped, he started falling, he felt horrible about his plan, but he knew that he could escape.

Two guards opened his room door and saw that he was gone.

"Shit! He's gone! He escaped! Everyone! Hurry and find that toddler!" One of the guards shouted. The same female voice was heard.

"What!? You guys stole a toddler?" She was angry.

"Well, Ms Lyn... We can explain!" A guard panicked.

They fought over the matter that night as Leo was able to swim up to the surface of the water. He gasped for air and found some grass he could walk on.

"Oh... I'm so wet..." Leo grumbled. He missed Takumi a lot since he escaped from the school. He knew that he should have stayed at the school and do his work. It was wrong the he worried them. He knew Xander wouldn't be okay that he left. Elise and Flora would be worried sick about him.

As he continued on, he was far from the castle, he was getting tired and hungry and he needed a place to sleep. Leo saw a small cave in the distancre, he crawled over to it and leaped down it, it wasn't that deep as he could climb back out of it in the morning.

"I guess I will rest here... Xander won't be happy that I'm gone..." Leo sighed and fell asleep on the hard ground. The cold wind was blowing against him, making him feel colder as he tensed up and curled up tightly to stay warm.

* * *

Mean While...

"Oh man... Well with Camilla at the castle as she's the only adult there left, we have to find a place to rest." Flora sighed. Ms Rodin looked at her and then to Eilse who fell asleep with her head leaning on her horse's leg.

"Yes, we need a place to rest..." Ms Rodin was able to lead them to a town that night. They all went into the Inn as Ms Rodin had Elise in her arms. She placed the girl in bed as Flora got dressed. Ms Rodin was taking a shower. They were all asleep after their adventure...

* * *

The next morning...

Camilla woke up with a yawn, her book fell on the floor as laughing could be heard. She looked up and saw that Roy and Marth were drawing on the walls with Xander's magic sword markers. She gasped and snatched the markers away from them.

"No no no! Xander and Ryoma had the walls cleaned!" Camilla looked at the messed up walls. Drawings of Takumi and Leo were done even a picture of Hinaka and Hinoka were seen on the walls. Odin was pouring water on the stairs as Camilla was trying to take a marker away form him, she slipped as he chin landed hard on the stairs.

"Oof! Hey!" Camilla shouted at Odin.

"Oh, you can't chase me?" Odin grinned.

"You little brat! Come back hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Camilla fell down the stairs, too much water was running down them. Takumi was still sleeping, he wasn't really in the mood to play around. Camilla was trying so hard with them.

Once everyone was downstairs she was able to sing to them. Making them all tired.

Marth was the only one that was not sleepy as he walked away from her and went outside. It was nice out, the grass was still green, the sky was blue with a couple of clouds here and there. He sat down int he grass, letting the wind blow against him.

* * *

In the forest...

Leo woke up and peeked out of the cave, no one was chasing him down it seemed. He climbed out of it and made his way back to his home. It took him a few hours but he saw the castle from where he was.

"Wow, I was much closer to the damn castle. I could have back tracked." Leo was frustrated with himself. He ran down the path and saw Marth from a distance. Marth who was finally looking to his left, saw a figure running up to him. He quinted his eyes and realized it was Leo!

"Hey! It's Leo!" Marth cheerfully called to the other toddlers, they all jumped up. Kaden was the first one out of the door as Camilla was the last one out, she saw Leo running up to them, tears in his eyes.

"Camilla!" Leo shouted, he ran passed everyone and Takumi and embraced her in a small hug. Camilla returned it.

"Where have you been?" Camilla was worried about her brother.

"I was captured, I was in some castle." Leo replied.

"No really? Is this a joke?" Takumi laughed.

"No! I'm serious! I was captured! Some guard said something about stealing our town's riches!" Leo blurted out.

"What? Well not if Xander and Ryoma get back here first." Takumi responded, everyone else nodded.

"Oh! I was worried, your teacher had Elise and Flora looking for you. Now I will have to send them a message." Camilla sighed.

"I'm sorry I ran away. School is boring..." Leo sighed.

"Yeah, but you should have stayed in it!" Camilla snapped at him, Leo took a few steps back.

"Into the castle... All of you..." Camilla let out another sigh as the toddlers were back into the castle. Takumi looked at Leo, he felt bad that Leo was lost.

"I'm hungry..." Leo finally admitted.

"I'll order us some food. Corrin has already been bottle fed." Camilla got out her phone and dialed a town.

She ordered pizza for them. Hinoka didn't really know what pizza was but she knew it sounded good. She was sitting next to Roy who pushed her away.

"I like you..." Hinoka got in his face.

"Well it's not nice to be in my face..." Roy grumbled.

"Oh?" She playfully giggled.

As she called for food services, she was able to call Elise and Flora...

* * *

At the Inn...

*Ring! Ring!*

"I will get it!" Flora rushed over to her bag and got out her phone.

"Who is it?" Eilse asked, Flora silenced her with her hand in front of her mouth.

"Hello?" Flora talked into her phone.

"Yes! This is Camilla, Leo has come home!" She answered.

"What? So we can all return?" Flora was excited.

"Yes, please come back here as quickly as you can! Xander won't be pleased to come back here and you two have left me with young babies!" Camilla was annoyed.

"Alright, we will be right there!" Flora answered as she hung up the phone and placed it back in her bag.

"Who was it?" Ms Rodin was curious.

"It was Camilla, Leo came back home!" Flora was excited as she got dressed. Elise and Ms Rodin did the same. Once they were dressed, they headed over to the castle, to see Leo.

* * *

At the Hotel...

Xander and Ryoma were traveling away from the hotel after they both checked out. They began their journey up the mountains to were Azama was. Azama was in a cave with paintings, he was chanting with Azura.

"So you can chant?" Azura was pleased at this.

"Of course, it's been in my family history and I am a healer." Azama bowed down. He turned to see Xander and Ryoma.

"Ah, you two... What is it that you need to me for?" Azama gave them a puzzled look, it was odd seeing two different units together.

"Well, we came here because of this." Xander pulled out the wand, the pastic was still over it.

"This? What could it be?" Azura took the wand from Xander.

"It's some wand. It turned Ryoma's units as well as mines into toddlers." Xander explained to her.

"Oh no! This wand is the backwards wand! It turns time!" Azama gave both Xander and Ryoma a worried look.

"What? It turns people back in time?" Xander gasped.

"Seems very strange to me..." Ryoma grunted.

"This is a serious matter..." Azama looked at the wand and studied it.

"How do we reverse the effects of this wand?" Ryoma finally asked.

"The only way to reverse this curse on your units is to make them drink this pure water." Azama pointed to his fountain.

"Really?" Xander figured it would be easy.

"Yes. Here, take these bottles back with you." Azama filled the bottles with pure water and handed them to Xander and Ryoma.

"Thank you so much." Xander nodded at him. Azama nodded back.

"It's my honor that I help those in need." He looked back at Azura.

"Hey, Azura, please come and visit us sometime." Ryoma winked at her. Azura could only smile. She was glad that she could help.

Xander and Ryoma started making their way back to the castle.

* * *

Later that day...

Eilse and Flora made it back to the castle as Ms Rodin was making her way back to the school. They both saw a man with the toddlers, they were all back from school for the day and Leo was with them, he waved to Elise and Flora.

"Leo! We were worried sick about you! Where have you been!?" Flora was hugging him tight.

"I was captured..." Leo whimpered.

"Aw... By who?" Elise was now concerned.

"There is another castle not far from here, when I got lost, two guards grabbed me and took me to their castle!" Leo was scared.

"Don't worry, we will protect you." Flora patted Leo's head. Leo felt comfortable with his own family. Takumi was starting to feel really bad for Leo. His story must be true.

Leo was feeling loved, he had no reason to run away in the first place. They all went back into the castle and rested. The toddlers ate the leftovers of the pizza that was ordered.

* * *

That night...

Xander and Ryoma made it back to the castle. They had the pure water ready for the toddlers.

"Tomorrow they will have a drink of this and poof! No more toddler days for them!" Ryoma chuckled.

"Yeah, they are cute, but they can be brats." Xander sighed and let out a small chuckle. They opened the doors to the castle to see that everyone was asleep. Camilla was in a chair with a book on her lap, she dozed off while reading.

"Well I hope things have been calm in here..." Ryoma was looking at the walls. They were clean. Camilla had the walls wiped off and clear of all toddler drawings before they got back.

"Well the walls are clean at least." Xander grinned.

"Yes..." Ryoma gave a sigh of relief.

"Let's get to bed, tomorrow the little ones will have a drink." Xander chuckles and quietly went up the stairs, Ryoma slowly followed him.

They were finally going to solve the problem. The pure water was going to turn our heroes back into adult units. What will happen when they do?

To be Continued...

 **Sorry if this chapter is sooo late! My life has been busy! My budget sucks and I have no money, so I'm trying to surivive the best that I can! Thanks for reading this so far! There is still more to go here! ^w^**


	6. Normal Again

**Final chapter. This story was only for comedy purposes, nothing against the units! Thank you!**

 **Enjoy...**

The next day, Leo woke up. He walked over to a little table that seemed to appear there. He saw someone coming down the stairs, it was Corrin! He was taller than him.

"Leo? What happened to you?" Corrin asked.

"Ask someone else!" He snapped.

"Oh Leo!" Xander's voice caught his attention.

"What?" Leo asked, he slowly walked up to his brother.

"Drink this, it will turn you back to normal." Xande gave a glass of the pure water to Leo, Leo took the glass and drank the water. It tasted sweet as a magical form of dust circled around him. He was growing taller and taller until he was back to his normal age and height.

"Well... It did the trick." Leo turn to his brother.

Everyone was turned back to normal. Leo saw Takumi coming up to him.

"You know, that was fun, can we do it again?" Takumi asked.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

The celebration went on that day. Ryoma was having a good time while Xander was talking to everyone about the wars he's been in. Takumi was talking to Leo about the great things they had in Hoshido. Marth, Roy and Ike were getting ready to head back to their castle. It was far, but they told Xander that they could make it on their own.

Elise promised not to pick up anything without anyone around to see what the object is. She started it all, but Xander helped her finish it...

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Sorry if this story was short. It was for fun, do not take this seriously! I know the characters and their personalities! I played the games! I justed wanted to have some fun! Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
